The Moment Passed Me By
by Nicole Lo
Summary: It's been 4 years since the first cast of Moolah Beach and now, almost everyone is headed off to college. Will a reunion of all the Moolah Beach casts bring back old feelings and memories? Will Clarke get the girl? Will Kyle get what's coming to him? NEW!
1. Default Chapter

1 The Moment Passed Me By  
  
By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Chapter One: It's So Easy To Leave Me All Alone With  
  
The Memory Of My Days In The Sun  
  
~Clarke~  
  
'It's been a long time since Moolah Beach ended, but everyday is still fresh in my mind.' I balled that up and threw it in the trash. It was bs. I had blocked out everything, except winning the cash. I don't even know why I chose 'Moolah Beach' as my topic. It was pure torture over there for me.  
  
Summer had chose Kyle over me. Can you believe that? They guy is already balding, but I was past that now. All that adolescent nonsense was behind me now. It was time for college, but I couldn't forget about it all yet. No. Not yet.  
  
We still have this "reunion" of the last three casts. The only one I bothered to watch was my own, which made me look like a conceited loser, which I'm not. Ask anyone … except my old girlfriends. That's not the case at all.  
  
~Nancy~  
  
"Chasity. I'm so excited about this reunion. I haven't seen you or anyone else in ages!" I exclaimed over the phone while packing. This was going to be fun … seeing what everyone was up to and how they've changed, if they've changed.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy about it."  
  
"I'm going to finally see DREW again. It's been way too long." I continued, not paying attention to the lack of happiness in her voice.  
  
"Nancy-"  
  
"And I bet Summer and Kyle are still together too … and little Jacob. He's probably a heartbreaker now." I proceeded.  
  
"Nancy. Nancy!"  
  
"What?" I asked, wondering why she was screaming my name over the phone.  
  
"I'm not going," Chasity said simply.  
  
"What?" I answered, stunned, as I dropped the few items I had held in my hands.  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"You can't do this Chasity. You have to go … you're like my best friend from the cast." I admitted, sitting down on my bed.  
  
"I would love to go, but … college is starting and things are really hectic. I need to focus on other things beside Moolah Beach."  
  
"But, it's been your life for three years. You've been a host, gotten to star in your own movie … everything."  
  
"I know, but I want to do this, make it on my own. I don't want to ride on anyone's coattails."  
  
"Chasity. Please. Everyone's going to miss you. You're the heart and soul of the group." I pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Nance. I can't." She replied. After that, the conversation grew dimmer and before I knew it, I was off the phone with her. I can't believe she didn't tell me earlier …  
  
~Summer~  
  
"Kyle, you understand my reasons, right?" I questioned him, lightly touching his shoulder. He pushed it away.  
  
"It's cool. Who was I fooling, thinking that it would last forever."  
  
"Don't take it personally." I whispered as he started to go off on me.  
  
"How am I NOT suppose to take it personally? Huh? You're breaking up with me and you're telling me not to take it personally? Summer. Please." Kyle declared, walking off. Leaving me on the beach alone.  
  
The beach … the beach was where we met, where everything clicked, where I knew that he was going to be mine. And now … now, I'm going off to college. Kyle's wonderful, an amazing boyfriend, but I'm too young to settle down. I need to see what else is out there, explore my options. If things don't work out, I know that Kyle will want me back. It's happened before anyway.  
  
~Kyle~  
  
Dude. I can't believe she dumped me, right on the beach too. After everything we've been through … major Clarke drama, false media, ex- boyfriends and girlfriends … and at the drop of a dime, it's gone.  
  
~Netherland~  
  
I'm so excited about this Moolah Beach reunion. I've always wanted to meet the other casts, especially the first one. All the guys were hott, except for Jacob. He was cute, though. And, I miss Noel so much. I swear we should've hooked up on the beach, but I know my mother would disapprove. Unless he was a billionaire, but if he was a billionaire, he wouldn't be on the show … I would hope not.  
  
~Faith~  
  
I don't know why we have to go to this reunion. It's been … what six months since our season ended? Personally, I don't want to go back and relive any of it, especially since I didn't win, but I have to go. My mother's making me. She always makes me do stuff that won't benefit me any in the future. She's the one who got me on the show anyway. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Did Me Wrong, But Baby That's Okay,  
  
But You Didn't Have To Lie To Me  
  
~Shari~  
  
"Kyle!!" I yelled, running towards my teammate from the first season of Moolah Beach. He had gotten so much taller and buff too … really buff.  
  
"Shari. I didn't expect you to be here so early." He teased, reminding me of all the times I was late, or almost late for the competitions.  
  
"No. You must be confusing me with someone else. Summer perhaps." I joked back, with a smile as he looked away, and then down at his feet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Summer dumped me."  
  
"Are you serious?" I asked, shocked. Summer and Kyle were like Justin Timerlake and Britney Spears. In that order. (A/N: J/K) "Why?"  
  
"I don't know … she gave me some really fucked up reasons, but I know it's because she's off to college and wants to explore."  
  
"That doesn't mean it's over." I implied, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"In all ways that matter … it is."  
  
"Is that you?" a small, petite girl with brown hair asked.  
  
"Brittany?" Kyle questioned as she run up to him with a jump.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much." Brittany stated, giving Kyle a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sure, I thought in my head. Brittany and I never really got along. It's nothing that I had against her … our personalities just clashed, especially when she started flirting with all the guys and pretending like she was so innocent and never had a second thought about any of them. At least Summer admitted all that she and Kyle did.  
  
"Aren't you going to speak?" Kyle asked me as I waved with a forced smile. In the course of two seconds, she already ruined the reunion.  
  
"So what college are you going to ?" Kyle asked me after Brittany left, chasing after some British dude.  
  
"Oxford in England."  
  
"Are you serious? Isn't that like one of the hardest schools to get into?"  
  
"I guess. Do you have any regrets?" I inquired as he eyebrows rose.  
  
"About everything that happened during the show and after. I know that's been over for three years, but I can't get rid of that feeling."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm hoping that this will be closure for me."  
  
~Nancy~  
  
"Nancy." I heard someone whisper as I turned around. At first I didn't recognize who it was. "You don't remember me?"  
  
"Drew." I said, giving him a huge hug. God, it felt good. That embrace was reminiscent of all the others we had had … and the last. I shuddered.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" He asked, holding onto my waist.  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking if I have a boyfriend first?" I joked, referring to his arm on my waist.  
  
"Naw. I know you. You would've said something before then." Drew replied as he walked around the backstage area. "Can you believe that it's really over. In a few hours, a huge door will be locked, closed off."  
  
"It's been over for three years."  
  
"Not to me." He stated, caressing my face with his hand.  
  
"You know, Chasity isn't coming." I interrupted, trying to stop my growing feelings for him. Drew was going to school in Phildelphia, and I was going to Coker College in South Carolina.  
  
"Neither is Xavier … or Chloe."  
  
"Then it isn't a real reunion then." I whispered, disappointed. Seeing Drew had been great … amazing, but I wanted to see everyone.  
  
"Yeah it is, I'm here." Drew said as I smiled. "That's my girl."  
  
~Kyle~  
  
"Kyle, no hard feelings?" Summer asked me, as she stopped her conversation with some Irish guy.  
  
"Whatever." I mumbled, as I continued walking, without a pause.  
  
"You know ignoring them doesn't make them disappear." A curvy Asian girl said with a smile.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about." I said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I do. That's happened with …" Her voice trailed off as she started counting with her fingers, whispering to herself. "At least seven guys." She admitted.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, still in a bad mood.  
  
"Just trying to help … Kyle is it?" She inquires, looking at the name tag we were all required to wear.  
  
"I'm in a bad mood right now, Min-su?"  
  
"You actually pronounced it right on the first try, Give yourself a hand." She said, sarcastically. I shook my head and continued walking. She followed.  
  
"Are you going to follow me the whole time?"  
  
"Yep. At least until you cheer up."  
  
"Great." I muttered, jokingly. This girl was alright … a little annoying, but then again so was Summer, at first, until you get use to her.  
  
~Kameelah~  
  
I walked off the plane, not sure what I was going to see, or what was going to happen. At the last minute, I told my parents that I wanted to come here, and somehow they scrounged  
  
up money to get me here … back to America. Too bad my cousin, Xavier couldn't make it. He claims to be sick, but it's probably just a hoax.  
  
I know for a fact that Xavier never got sick. I mean when I had the chicken pox, and tried to give it to him because he found my itching amusing, it didn't work. He was suppose to be my connection between me and Drew … or was it Clarke. Doesn't matter. They're both cute, and I know that at least one of them has to be available.  
  
~Clarke~  
  
"Hey Summer." I said, interrupting her conversation with Lance. I had met him earlier, a real ass, but that was how she liked 'em.  
  
"Clarke, meet Lance."  
  
"We've already met." Lance stated in his thick British accent.  
  
"Really? Cool." Summer replied, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Let me tell you, she looked hott … extremely hott. 'As far as looks go, she's got Britney beat.' I think, surveying her one more time. And body, I add looking at how much she's … matured in all the right areas.  
  
"Clarke. Heellloooo." Summer said in a goofy voice, snapping her fingers.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Aren't you going for a walk with me?"  
  
"Uh … yeah?" 


	3. Chapter Three: I Don't Need This

Chapter Three: I Don't Need This Bull  
  
~Summer~ "Isn't it good to be back and see everyone?" I asked Clarke who still seemed confused. ""I guess so." Clarke answered. "It's so beautiful out here." I continued, referring to the scenery. "Yeah . it is. Summer can I ask you something?" "Silly, you already did." I responded, giving him one of my award-winning smiles. "Umm . why'd you ask me to come out here?"  
  
"Honestly?" I asked. "Honestly."  
  
"I wanted to apologize. I was such a brat on the show . and after the show. You're a great guy Clarke," I said while seductively touching his arm. "So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I inquired. He nodded. "Well, I want to give us a chance."  
  
"Aren't you with Kyle still?" He asked, not fully trusting me. "That's over, done with, and not a problem. I want you Clarke." I gave him an innocent look.  
  
"So, just like that?" He was still clueless. Silly boys. "Yeah. Just like that." I answered in a goofy voice. "Cool." "Yeah. Cool." I repeated, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. This would teach Kyle. Too bad Clarke might get hurt in the process, but good things never happened without suffering first.  
  
~Min-su~ "Why'd you let her get to you Kyle? We both know that she'll come running back sooner or later." Shari remarked as Kyle continued to look down at his shoes. "Were you in love with her?" I asked Kyle. He nodded. "Come on Kyle. You didn't actually let yourself fall into the gap did you?" Shari asked, not believing what she was hearing. "I did. I love her." Kyle sighed. "So you're by yourself, but at least she's all by herself too. You're lucky though." I commented. "I'm lucky?"  
  
"Yeah. She's got no one else. She said so yourself, no one liked her. So you're the lucky one." I tried to console him. "Cheer up Kyle." Shari whined. "Yeah. You can't go onstage on Saturday looking like your dog just died. That'll just bring more attention to her and that's probably what she wants. If you really want her, make her see what she's missing out on. Don't let her see your pain." I told him, talking from experience. Using that knowledge, I had gotten most of my boyfriends back, only to find out that hey weren't worth the stress. But I won't tell Kyle that. He's a smart boy. He'll figure it out.  
  
~Shari~ "What's with all the sad faces?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around only to see Chasity. "Chasity!!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"I wasn't, but then things worked themselves out and everything was okay. So I came." She explained as I gave her another hug. "Hey Kyle." Chasity said cheerfully. "Hi." Kyle answered in an exasperated tone. "Hey," Min-su said to Chasity, who gave her a warm smile. "What's wrong with Kyle?" She asked me. "It's a long story that has to do with a little someone named Summer." "Oh. Is it bad?" Chasity inquired. "Worse than that." Min-su cut in.  
  
~Drew~ "So where to next?" I asked Nancy after I had given her a chance to "freshen up." "I don't know. Where is everyone?" "Probably waiting on us. You took a good three hours to get ready." I complained. "It's not my fault. No one told me, in advance, that the nine of us were going out to eat." She responded. "Nine? There are eleven of us." I told her.  
  
"Eleven?" She gasped. "You mean someone else showed up." "Yep." I answered shortly. "So . who is it?" "Can't tell you." I replied simply. "You can't tell me? Why not . Wait. How is it that you know about this, but I don't? Are you joking Drew?" Nancy asked, not believing me anymore. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Nancy wasn't pleased with my answer, so she took her purse and bopped me on the head. "Ouch," I said jokingly, touching the spot that she hit. "Please Drew." Nancy rolled her eyes as I wrapped my arm around her waist. She looked at me, but didn't say a word.  
  
~Netherland~ "Madame. Your carriage awaits you," Noel said with a fake British accent. "Ha. Ha." I replied with my real accent. He held the door open for me as I followed him to his car. "You actually live here?" I asked as his car started to take off. "Yeah. Do you not like L.A. or something?" "Not particularly. It's so dirty and immoral." I began. "Do you know what people here do?" "People here do the same as people anywhere. It's all apart of human nature." Noel explained as he started to play with his blue curls. "I still can't believe that you dyed your hair. It was such a pretty color." I remarked.  
  
"What's pretty about the color brown?" He inquired. "Well, my hair is the same color, so that would say a lot about it." I got offended. "You're so uptight. Loosen up a bit." Noel suggested as I shook my head. "You know if mother ever found out about this I'd be in so much distress. My life, my existence would be over. I'd be on my own." I explained, pulling my hat over my head. "Does she really hate me that much?" "Worse. She despises you. Mother like flies more than you and flies are the scum of the earth."  
  
"Actually it's called . never mind." "Do you like it here in L.A.?" I asked him as we were stopped by a red light. "Why else would I stay?" "Could I . come look in on you?" "What do you mean?" Noel took a left turn. "Come see you." I spat out, feeling like I was a teenage girl again. Well, I was still a teenager, but I was going to college, so I was much more mature. "Of course doll. You can visit anytime you like." Noel told me. "Was it that hard to ask?" I nodded.  
  
~Xavier~ "I don't understand why you're so sick Xavier. You never get sick." My mother observed as I spat out another fake cough. If she stuck around any longer, I was going to loose my voice. "Don't worry mama. I'm sure it's just a little cold." "It doesn't sound like a little cold. I was beginning to think that you were immune to the common cold." My mother told me. "Go ahead. The people at the convention will miss you." I urged her. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked. My mom was such as worry- wort. "Positive. Go." I shooed her away as she smiled, gave me a hug, and left the room. Good. Now let the party begin. ~~  
  
(A/N: Aren't you guys happy that I finally updated?! I almost thought that I shouldn't continue, but the responses to this story was excellent and I decided to type another chapter. I know this chapter is kind of boring, but it'll get better in the next one. Let me know if you have any ideas on how to make this story different and/or better. Feel free to e-mail me with comments and ideas. Thanks again!) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: I'll Be Buried Six Feet Underground  
  
~Havier~ "Peace at last." I mumbled, grinning in my victory. Once, mama wasn't so easily fooled. "She's gotten soft." I said to myself eagerly jumping off the bed. I pulled on some clothes, determined to make it to Amanda's party. Whistling to myself, I walked out of my room without a care in the world.  
  
"Mmm-hmm." I heard Mama say. "You're sick, are you?"  
  
"I was just going to pick up a few things from the store to eat." I lied.  
  
"Do I LOOK estupid?"  
  
"No. I know you aren't stupid ma. Honest. That's that truth."  
  
"Why are you wearing your good clothes? Planning to meet up with some little teenybopper?" Mom accused me. I sighed, knowing that I was caught.  
  
"Truth be told, I don't want to go to that reunion." I admitted.  
  
"Havier, it's important- it's not like you have anything better to be doing." I looked down at the black and white kitchen tiles. If only she knew.  
  
~Nancy~  
  
"So, who is it?" I asked Drew, hoping to find out who was going to be there.  
  
"Can't you wait?" I shook my head. "Nance, we're almost there." I bugged Drew the whole time, but for once, he managed to keep his mouth shut. Drew got of the car and I waited for him to come and open the door for me. Instead, he started walking towards the diner shop.  
  
"Drew!" I yelled, opening the door myself, but still sitting in the car.  
  
"Oops." He ran back. "Do-over." The door closed and Drew opened it, and cupped in my hand in his, treating me like a real queen.  
  
"That's better." We laughed as he escorted me to our table. My jaw dropped as I looked over at my cast members from the first ever Moolah Beach.  
  
"What, you can't speak?" Jacob joked, rushing to give me a hug. Havier just hid in the corner, keeping his eyes closed the whole time.  
  
"You're actually taller than me!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Jacob had turned into a full-blown heart throb, but I could tell that he wasn't letting that get the best of him. Arrogance was not an issue.  
  
"You're so cute." I said like I use to when we were on the show together. Drew couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of us. He must think that I like Jacob. Ha. Maybe if I were a couple years younger.  
  
"Havier!" I exclaimed, reaching out for a hug. He barely flinched.  
  
"I think he's just a little bitter." Chasity explained as I nodded. Havier had found a way to stay mad at all of us. It was either that or another dose of PMS.  
  
~Kyle~  
  
I was the last one to arrive at the diner. I had already planned by excuse, "my driver got lost." I knew that I was late on purpose. The less time I spent here the better. I couldn't bear to see Summer's beautiful face and not have her sitting beside me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I had already planned my entrance, with Min-su by my side.  
  
"What are you waiting on?" She was anxious to meet the other cast members. I take it that she hated the people from her cast.  
  
"You know I don't want to go in there."  
  
"That's why you brought me. Once she sees that you brought me, she'll come running back." I nodded, but I wasn't so sure about this. If it was any other girl, I would agree. But this was Summer the girl I loved. The first and only girl I've ever loved. "Come on." Min-su grabbed me arm and pulled me into the diner.  
  
"Hey guys," I said brightly, my eyes going over all the people there. Everyone was there except for Chloe. I guess she couldn't make it. The last person I saw was Clarke. I couldn't look past him because he was all over Summer. You could just see the hickies on her neck.  
  
"Now classless." Min-su mumbled, looking at the same scene that I was seeing.  
  
"Hello Kyle." Summer greeted me in her sexiest voice, I looked away and then glanced back at her. She did something with her tongue that I was sure no one else witnessed. Min-su was already sitting down beside Shari before I could even process what was going on.  
  
"Did I miss something?" I mumbled to Chasity.  
  
"Apparently, they're an item. Sorry Kyle." I had to force myself to stay calm. That little . "It looks like they might be too." She added, focusing her attention on Nancy and Drew who were deeply wrapped up in each other's company. I don't think they noticed that all eyes were on them. I tried to force my eyes away from Summer throughout the whole night, but when she gave Clarke a passionate kiss, I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Excuse me." I whispered, leaving the table this was too much. On my way out the booth, I bumped into the most unlikely person.  
  
  
  
~Netherland~ "Coyle." I whispered. Kyle slowly looked up at me.  
  
"Hi." He answered unsurely. I could tell that he didn't remember me.  
  
"You don't recall me, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do. Hey." Things were awkward for a while- me and Noel and then my ex beau Kyle. He had dumped me after he went on Moolah Beach, which, ironically enough is the show I went on and the show that brought me here.  
  
"How's Summer?" I asked, knowing good and well that they were broken up. They better have been considering that she was kissing over one of his cast members.  
  
"My summer was great." He nodded. ". now if you'll excuse me ."  
  
"That was odd." I commented.  
  
"You didn't even introduce me to him." Noel complained. "Why didn't you show me off?"  
  
"What was I going to say- Hi Kyle, this is Noel .. My friend." I rolled my eyes. Noel could be so out of it sometimes.  
  
"Well, I thought I was more than just your friend." Noel pretended to be offended.  
  
"What are you implying?" I wondered, amused for the moment.  
  
"We're quite chummy, don't you think?" He imitated what I said our the last Moolah Beach interview.  
  
"Ha. Not comical." I walked away from the table, finding the one that were belonged to. There I saw Faith, Noah, Lucas, Alejandro, Christina, Madwa, Elizabeth, Queenie, Bonnie, Scott, and Joseph. I sighed with relief. Everyone had showed up and most everyone looked the same. And for the first time, since I met these people, I was happy that I was here with them. I finally felt like I belonged.  
  
(A/N: I didn't know what to do for the next chapter, but you guys have been reviewing so much and encouraging me to write more. I couldn't just leave the story unfinished. It'll take about 3 more chapters, but it'll be done soon. I hope you liked this addition!!- NL) 


	5. Chapter Five: If You Smile

Chapter Five: If You Smile Through Your Fears and Sorrow, Smile and Maybe Tomorrow

**Character List: (for those who have forgotten...)**

**Purple Team: **(winners of $25,000 on Moolah Beach) **Clarke: **'The Loser', an Illinois native, this guy has been chasing after Summer since they first met on the beaches of Hawaii, he has good intentions but is blind when it comes to her, short dirty blonde hair and green eyes, tall and thin but muscular **Summer**: 'The Hottie', every guy wants her, resembles Britney Spears in her first video, does modeling, flirtateous and has a long list of guys on her 'back burner', dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall

**Green Team**: (2nd place) **Kyle: **'The Babe', a Texas native, this guy has it all not to mention a budding acting career, he is the epitome of a 'Hearthrob' and dedicates his life to maintaining this image, at this point in his life the only thing that he cares about is himself, and Summer ... sometiems, blonde hair, brown eyes, buff **Shari**: 'The Fierce Competitor', sick and tired of judged for being the strong, athletic Korean girl, Shari is ready to prove everyone wrong and continue her life as a college student at Oxford University in England, chin-length dark brown hair, althetic-shaped like a gymnast

**Red Team: Drew: **'The Comedian', outgoing, wild, hilarious, and fun to be around, he is completely into his partner Nancy, but they have never gotten the chance to take it to the next level, Will they ever?, dark brown hair which he has grown out in curls, blue eyes **Nancy**: 'The Sweetheart', she lives for dance, since the show she has had minor dance roles in movies such as 'You Got Served' and 'Dirty Dancing 2.' Nancy loves everything from salsa, lyrical, and hip hop but hula holds her heart. shoulder-length wavy light brown hair with highlights, medium build, dark brown eyes, Hawaiian

**Yellow Team: Jacob: **'The Baby', the youngest of his cast, still in high school, down to earth, loves all sports, especially Skateboarding, Snowboarding, and Surfing, brown curly hair and hazel eyes. **Brittany**: 'The Girl Next Door', at first, it seemed like Brittany was trying to compete with Summer for the guys on the beach, but that's just her nature, really talkative, best friends with Kyle, short reddish brown hair, gray eyes, very petite but top heavy looks like Daisy from Higher Ground

**Blue Team: Javier**: 'The Mystery', he hardly lets his guard down for anyone except Chasati, very passionate about photography and writing, values his privacy, short black hair, brown eyes, Cuban, resembles Jay Hernandez but lighter. **Chasati**: 'The Favorite', everyone LOVES this girl, she is outgoing, talkative, gives excellent advice, and is able to handle her crumbling home life with a tough exterior, she loves her friends and would do anything for them but often does things to destroy herself without realizing it, medium height, thick curly black hair, dark brown eyes, a black version of Cassie Steele

**Summer**

I kept my eyes on Clarke the entire time. I was back with Kyle, and making it known to everyone, but I had to know that he was watching. When I was sure he was, I'd turn to Kyle and giggle, or touch him flirtateously, anything to get a little of Clarke's attention.

Some people would say that I still wanted Clarke back, but I just hated seeing him with someone else. He was mine, and if I ever decided that I wanted him back, I wanted it to happen without a huge hassle. "Could you give me a second?" I whispered to Kyle, biting me lip seductively as he nodded.

Clarke had just left the table moments earlier. I knew I had gotten to him.

"All the fun's inside!" I yelled, starling him so much that he jumped in surprise.

"Oh ... it's you." He answered, looking at me with sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"Why do you look like that? We're still friends, aren't we?" I wondered, making my way to his side.

"I didn't expect ... I've never had a friend throw me away like you just did." Clarke whispered sadly.

"Why are you here with that Min girl?" I asked, trying to conceal my jealousy.

"She's just a friend." Clarke reassured me, looking at me with such an intensity that I turned away.

"We're friends now." I answered as he started to touch me, then stopped himself.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But be careful with Min-su. She's known for breaking hearts" I held his hand for a second. "I don't want you to get hurt.'

**Netherland**

"Noel, why are you not talking to me?" I wondered as he continued ignoring me. I don't know how he managed to do it, but we were sitting directly beside each other, but he didn't stop for a second to glance at me.

"What is going on? What did I do wrong?" I continued in vain.

"Hey Neth." Christina interupted, hugging me at the table. It was kind of awkward because we both were sitting down.

"Hello." I whispered, suddenly losing my interest in this evening. I did not know why Noel was so upset about Kyle. We dated almost four years ago and--

"I want a complete update on your life. Where are you living now, what you are doing, everything." Christina urged me, her Caribbean accent catching my attention. I smiled. Our cast, the third cast, was so different from the other two.

We were the first international cast and literally everyone had an accent.

"Well ..." I started, but I had blanked on the question.

"Why don't you start with why Noel is mad at you."

"Christina, you always were good at reading me. Am I that obvious?" I asked as she just smiled her confident smile. "I'm afraid that I can't talk in his company, but I will need your help on this one." I whispered as I noticed Noel's body stiffen a little.

Perhaps he was not ignoring me completely.

**Clarke**

"She wants me back." I informed Min-su and Shari, who kept getting involved in our conversations.

"How do you know?"

"She followed me out there, held my hands. It's just a matter of time." I sighed. "I will have to just wait, I guess."

"What exactly did she say?" Min-su asked as Shari moved in closer.

"Can we ... have this time alone?" I wondered as she backed off.

"Yeah. I need to go ... call my dad anyway." She excused herself.

"That wasn't very nice Clarke." Min-su looked at me as though she knew a very interesting secret that she wasn't sharing.

"I want your opinion? Does she want me back?" I didn't wait for an answer. "I already know that she does. Maybe I should just go up to her room tonight and--"

"BIG mistake. What did she say?" Min-su questioned me again.

"She just asked about you. That's it."

"Excellent. That means that she's starting to get jealous." Min-su hooked her arm around me. "Looks like it's time to play on those envious feelings. How do you feel about spending a _lot _more time with me?"

"I'd do anything to get her back." I muttered. Pathetic. I was hopelessly into Summer.

**Javier aka Xavier**

"Aunt Mona caught your ass." Kameelah laughed in my face. "I knew you were faking. You always fake being sick."

"Thanks for rubbing it in cuz." I sighed. There was a serious reason that I was avoiding this place. It had nothing to do with not wanting to be on TV again. That was the cool part.

The part that wasn't so glamourous was that a nasty secret I was hiding would be revealed to everyone.

"Is everyone here?" I asked, wishing that one person in particular would be missing in action.

"All of your cast is." Kameelah answered with a smirk. "I know everyone hates you, but you can't avoid the entire cast. Stop being so antisocial." She urged me as I sighed.

Kameelah, from the second cast, my cousin was not helping. The entire second cast was made up our relatives from the first cast, making this entire thing even weirder.

"AHH! JAVIER!" Chasati ran up to me, jumping into a hug and nearly knocking me down. "You look _so different." _She commented in awe. Instantly, she wrapped her arm around my waist, still half-hugging me.

"We all want to give him a hug Chass." Nancy chimed in as Chasati allowed everyone to say their hellos ... that is everyone except Brittany.

"I'm glad you didn't get away with sneaking out of this. Chasait tried it too." Nancy continued. "It wouldn't be a reunion with the blue team."

"So, what did I miss?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that Brittany left because of me. Kyle watched me closely as I began to suspect that maybe, just maybe she had told him. If she did, it was only a matter of time before the entire cast knew, and then the world.

**Drew**

"I am sooo surprised that you were able to keep a secret." Nancy told me, looking up at me with that huge warm smile, she always had.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Six more days until this is all over." She sighed, looking at the beach ahead of us.

"It doesn't have to be." I whispered, hoping that she would take the hint. I wasn't very good at expressing myself, unless it invovled comedy. I reached for her, pulling her close enough to move in for a kiss.

"Do you know what you're doing?" She asked as I nodded and our lips touched, briefly. "You have no idea what you're getting into Drew."

"Anything that is going on with you I can handle."

"You'd be surprised about my life." Nancy continued smiling. "You haven't ever seen me be anything but this, happy dancer girl. There's so much you don't know and I want you to really think about--"

"I have" I answered. "It's not like you're selling sex or drugs or anything." I joked as Nancy chuckled. I could not tell whether it was a real laugh or not. Nancy was right. I had never see her be anything but kind and compassionate towards everyone. That was all I needed to know. Anyone that was as kind-hearted as her deserved me.

I just hope that she thought I was good enough for her this time, distance or no distance. I could handle being in Philly while she was in the South. I could not handle living with anymore regrets or 'what ifs.' This time, I was taking no chances.

**Chasati**

"We're all making plans to go to the pool, jacuzzi area around noonish." I told Shari who just nodded in response. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Don't you feel like we've been type-casted."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Chasati, you're the loveable black girl, Kyle is the heartthrob, Summer is the hottie, and I'm just the strong, _smart _Asian chick." Shari explained.

"How is it type casting if that's who you are. This isn't some script reading on a movie set. This is who we are Shar." I tried to comfort her.

"I just think that that's what everyone else sees me as. They ask me about Oxford, what it's like. They ask about my soccer team, but nothing else. No one ever says I'm pretty or--"

"You're _not _pretty." I told her as Shari looked at me in surprise. "You're _drop dead gorgeous_. Just remember when you're more than pretty, no one ever tells you. They assume you know it. And about all that other stuff, just talk about the other stuff you do." I shrugged in response as Shari seemed at ease.

This giving-advice thing was second nature to me. There were no girls that I loved more than my Moolah Beach sisters!

"Thanks. Please don't tell anyone about what I said." She requested as I nodded. "I don't want to see insecure, especially when we have the interviews and the big surprise coming up on Saturday."

"Sure." I agreed.

"How's it going?" Kyle asked as soon as Shari was gone.

"Do you need Counselor Chasati's services too?" I wondered with a smile. I knew that he did not.

"No. I'm doing great." Kyle admitted.

"Me too." I replied before we started going at it again. Kyle kissed me smoothly as I tried to hold back a smile. This was what we did, who we were.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked suddenly.

"Really?" I played coy.

"More beautiful than anyone." He reassured me as I rolled my eyes.

"Does that line work because it's ruining the moment now?" I wondered as he pulled me in for another kiss. I could not say that there were sparks flying or that there was so much chemistry. There was chemistry, no doubt, but that was because Kyle and I were both two young, charming people.

Ever since I had come back from the beach, three and a half years ago, from Moolah Beach, and found out that my dad was suffering from Alzheimer's Disease, I had done this. I had hooked up with every guy from my cast, except Jacob, and it helped to dim the pain.

It kept my mind off the fact that my dad didn't even know who I was anymore. I was watching him die in front of me. Everyday a piece of him died.

"Just a second." I sighed, trying to block the thoughts.

"Is it your dad?" Kyle wondered, taking time from his self-centered routine to think about me.

"Montel, if I wanted to talk about it, I would go to counseling or something. That is what a boyfriend is for. That is not what I want." I answered, resuming what we had started. "Do you have ..." My voice trailed off as he nodded. Then, everything was set.

"Good." I smiled even though I could feel the tears well in my eyes. If I just smiled, then it would stop the tears. It would make everything go away. I would deal with the consequences of this 'hook-up' later.

**Noel**

"Do you really think that he is cross with me ... because I did not introduce him to Kyle?" Netherland wondered.

"Obviously." Christina tossed her red hair behind her, her thick Australian accent sounding even thicker.

"Well, what do I do? I do not know what to do. We are really close." Netherland asked, sounding worried. I almost felt bad for eaves-dropping on them, but I had to know her intentions.

"Just tell him the truth. If you are confused about what you are, then ask him."

"Ask him?" Netherland worried nervously. "But what if he freaks out or something--"

"I won't." I promised, sticking my head in the ladies room.

"Don't you understand privacy?" She looked at me angrily, grabbing her purse and walking past me. She still had that temper.

A/N: It's been 5 years since I've written ... mostly because I forgot about this story. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about it. I'll finish it regardless. Much love! Review! Who do you want to hear about?? --NL


	6. Chapter Six: Chapter Six: Trying to Find

Chapter Six: Trying to Find a Place in the Sun

**Kyle**

I really wish that Chasati would just be open with me, with all of us. I hated when she closed me out especially when I thought we were really good friends. It just killed me to not be able to help her. With Brittany, we'd just laugh it off.

I would just buy something for Summer or kiss her and I could see her hurt evaporate. Chasati insisted on holding onto her sadness. I heard her crying last night, softly so much so that I thought I imagined it. It wasn't until I woke up and felt some wet tears on my skin, that I realized how unhappy she was.

But of course, she had disappeared. "Chas? Chasati. Where are you?" I searched the entire room until I heard the shower going. "You okay?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. I'm good." She poked her head out of the bathroom door. Her eyes were red-rimmed.

"We have that training thing today for the battle of the casts." I explained, trying to pretend that I didn't see her hurt.

"I know you need your five hours to get ready. I'm getting out now." Chasati closed the door for a second. "I'm done." She reappeared with her hair wrapped up and covered by a white robe.

"I was kind of hoping for something else."

"Oh, you want the conversation." Chasati started. "Fine. Kyle, you're an awesome person and friend, but you're with Summer and I don't want anyone to know this happened ... it was a mistake." She shrugged.

"Then why isn't this the first time we've done this?"

"Because I suck at doing the right thing." Chasati explained. "Look, none of the girls know that I'm like this and I don't want them to know it."

"Like what? What are you like?"

"I sleep around Kyle. It's not that hard to see. I was in your room tonight. Who knows who it will be tomorrow? I can't help it. It helps me forget."

"Why don't you just face what you're running from? I know that things are getting really bad with you dad--"

"I'm _coping _just fine." Chasati snapped. I was taken aback. She had never once lost her temper or gotten so upset with me before.

"Trust me." I reached for her grasping for a hug that was one-sided. I could feel her short body dangling lifelessly in between my arms.

"It's my burden to bare." She whispered. "I'll come back for my stuff. Or you can put it in a bag or something or ... whatever..." Chasati's stopped speaking, unwrapping her hair and dropping the towel on my chair on her way out.

"Wait." I muttered, truly wanting to kiss her right then and there. Her sadness was just so perfect and how she was trying to shield the rest of us from her pain ... it blew me away in this sick, twisted sort of way.

"Don't try it Kyle." Chasati responded, looking just as disappointed as I was. "Go to Summer and make sure that she knows how much you care about her." She flashed a quick smile before opening the door.

"Wait ... Chasati ... I know I have the right room." I heard Brittany's voice yell in the background. Uh-oh. I had better fix this one ... and fast.

* * *

**Nancy**

"Get a grip Nance." I tried to get myself to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. I was more than a little anxious about today. We were doing training for our pre-competition today and I just wanted everyone to know that dancers were athletes too. I really just wanted to ... shine.

My eyes rushed to the clock. It was seven minutes 'til and I was super-panicked. I had already changed my outfit a million times, and nothing I seemed to put on gave me the confidence and happiness I had posessed yesterday.

I was starting to feel like a fraud. That's what it was. The things that Drew had been saying to me were getting to me. He thought the world of me and I just didn't add up.

There was so much he didn't know about this happy-faced girl. Thinking about it was driving me crazy. If he'd only known about what I had done in the past...

I wouldn't let him find out. I would keep being who he thought I was until I became it. It was just difficult because I wanted to tell someone the truth so badly. It sucked to have to lie to them all the time and keep them at a distance.

But I couldn't be selfish. I had to think about all the people this would effect. It wouldn't be just me, but the ones who meant the most to me and who had been there before Moolah Beach happened. I sighed. The only thing that would make me feel better would be a Hilary Duff CD or Gwen Stefani ... someone who never talked about _real _feelings or what it was like to truly be hurting.

* * *

**Kameelah**

"Finally decided to show up?" I yelled to my cousin as he rushed into the gym, late, along with Nancy.

"Sorry." She blushed and joined the remaining season one cast.

"Not you. Dumb ass over there!" I proclaimed as Javier continued to ignore me. _That _really rubbed me the wrong way. "Oh, you ignore your own cousin, but if your baby's mom called you, you'd be running over here like the dog you are." I continued, looking towards Brittany who shuddered.

"What is your problem?" Javier took my arm in a death grip that seemed to grow deeper and deeper with every second.

"I'm just having a little fun. Lighten up." I shrugged it off as I watched Javier walk back over to his friends. I really hated that. He never had to to try hard with anything. With all his aloofness and stony silent nature, they still loved him. Everyone did.

* * *

**Chasati**

"You look stressed. Worried about our pre-comp tomorrow?" Javier asked as I shrugged quietly. I almost left it at that, but then thought that he might think that something is wrong.

"This entire process can be a little draining."

"Are you talking about my cousin? I swear she gets a kick out of doing whatever she can to ruin my life."

"It's not as big of a secret as you thought." I responded, knowing that he was talking about the child. " Nancy was talking to me about--"

"You _told_?"

"No. Of course not." I reassured him, patting the empty space beside me. Javier didn't just start petty, small talk conversations. He was one of those people who barely spoke a word, so when he did talk I tried to listen. At least it would help me to forget about my own problems.

"Then how did she know?"

"You know that saying where if two people know about something, it's no longer a secret?" Javier nodded. "I guess Brittany opened her mouth to someone. I didn't say anything to Nance."

"I still wonder what it would have been like ... you know to be a dad." Javier sighed.

"I hear being a parent is the best thing in the world. As soon as you become one, there's this eternal bond that is never broken, even if you never get to watch your child grow up." I took his hand in mine. "You both did the right thing. You weren't ready."

" Brittany won't talk to me."

"Maybe you should try communicating in a less public space ... as in not here." I smiled. "Camera crews are everywhere just waiting for enough drama to boost their ratings."

"As long as you keep on track, they won't have much to talk about." He stared at me, looking for an answer.

"Look Javie, that night, _those _nights were ... crazy. We haven't talked about it and ... we should. I don't want to give you the wrong impression though. That was a one-time thing." I repeated almost the exact same phrase that I told Kyle earlier and I meant it. No more. I was going to stop this and face my issues ... well probably not _face _them, but hide them better this time.

"Stop lying to yourself Chass."

"I'm not." I smiled. "Look, just go to bed, okay? We have a long few days ahead of us."I quickly stood up.

"Wait. I didn't mean to sound like ... I don't know what's going on with you Chass, but I'm really sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do you want to--"

"Talk about it?" I shook my head. "Absolutely not." Within moments, the tears started welling up in my eyes again. "This happens a lot." I forced a smile which quickly turned into a frown.

Javier stood up, and did something unexpected--her comforted me. That wasn't how it usually went. In general I was the one who did all the consoling and now here he was acting like a... friend, which almost never happened.

"The spoiled brat grew a heart?" I joked in order to make the situation less intimate and more brother-sister-like. It didn't work. Those thoughts were rushing through my mind again.

"Shh. It's a secret. Don't tell anyone." Javie laughed back and it was then that I remembered why we worked so well. We were very, very different but shared the same sense of humor which was so important. And really sexy.

"Would I be wrong if I said..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't say it out loud, but it would help me forget. Before Javier could respond, my lips met his forcefully. "Yummy." I chuckled as Javier reciproated the kiss and then pulled away.

"Not like this." He whispered.

"It's always been like this Javie. Just do this for me. It doesn't have to mean anything."I explained whole-heartedly which made it almost on the verge of begging.

"I'm still into Brittany."

"I don't care." I whispered, reaching for his lips again.

"I do. I can't risk her seeing this and getting the wrong idea." Javier pulled away.

"Okay." I wrapped the cartigan I had on closer to my body. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay kid?"

"Chas... wait."

"No, it's cool. We've got pre-comp to think about."

**

* * *

**

**Drew**

Nancy was sitting beside me on the beach, a few inches away and all I could feel was this huge gap between us. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or what, but the silence was killing me. "Are you mad?"

"Huh?"

"Are you mad about the pre-challenge? I know I didn't know the history of the show and the newer casts. I'm sorry if I let you down." I whispered, holding Nancy's hand unsurely.

"You never let me down." She whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Then what is it? You seem so ... down."

"I guess I am. This whole experience is so overwhelming. We're opening up this important chapter from the past and trying to pick up from where we left off and it's so confusing. What happens in a few days from now when we have to go back into our own separate worlds?"

"Are you talking about us?"

"Maybe." Nancy shrugged. "There are just so many things that have changed since you used to know me Drew."

"But you're still the same Nancy I fell in love with." I answered, holding my breath and waiting for an answer.

"Don't say stuff like that. You're gonna make me cry." Nancy smiled brightly as I started to relax a little.

"But you don't have anything to cry about ... yet." I pulled out a small bracelet that I had been working on since I got here.

"Oh ... it's a ..." Her voice trailed off. "What is it?" I smiled. Only she could ask something like this during a moment like this without sounding ungrateful.

"It's a masterpiece. My artwork ... I make it for you." I unhooked the bracelet and laid it carefully across Nancy's arm as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Aww sweetie." She beamed when the laughter finally died down. "You always know how to make me feel better." Nancy hugged me tightly as I took the chance to kiss her tenderly, later resting my hands on the sides of her face. "I don't deserve you." Nancy backed away from me slowly, walking towards the beachhouse. "I'm sorry."

"Nancy!" I yelled, trying to run after her, but deeming it hopeless once I fell into the sand.

* * *

**Kyle**

I was really trying to do what she said, leave it alone. But that was really hard with Chasati. She was one of those people that I knew would always look out for me. We didn't have to see each other every day or even every month and we were just as cool as ever. That was rare. I just felt like I had to do something, _something _to help her out.

"Kyle!" Summer screamed, waving at me and tackling me from the front. She caught me so much off guard that I actually tumbled to the ground.

She flashed me a seductive smile, which I would normally fall over backwards to see, but now I was just so worried about Chasati and confused … really confused.

"Okay, you are being the most neglectful boyfriend ever." Summer complained as she pinned me to the floor. "What is wrong with you?"

I shrugged, shaking my hair as it all fell to one side.

"Ugh. You should really cut your hair honey." Summer pouted, playing with it and then tugging to see what I would look like with different styles.

My mind started to drift back to the Chasati situation, but I forced myself to focus on the current scenario. Summer was the hottest girl around and she was mine.

"Hello Kyle. I'm over here." Summer gave me a slight push, kissing me behind the ear which was totally my weak spot. It just reminded me of all the things I already knew, how _lucky _I was to have Summer.

Clarke would kill, shit in his pants … whatever to have her. Her cute little nose, her intense brown eyes, her lips which were now inches from mine.

"What's with you?" She pouted. Even her "mad face" was fit for a magazine. It was so perfect that I almost wished that I could have a camera there to capture the moment.

"I'm thinking." I whispered, realizing that I hadn't said a word to my girl yet.

"Well stop. You'll get wrinkled more easily that way." Summer demanded as I gave her a weird look. "You know because you scrunch up your forehead and stuff. It makes you look like an old man." First my hair was too long and now I looked old? Summer was definitely living in her own universe.

"You're right." I answered as Summer pinned me down playfully, her legs on either side of my body. My eyes averted to the side as I noticed the camera people filming us.

"I know it. So … what's up with the whole 'I'm _thinking' _bit? About what? My birthday perhaps?"

"Actually … no. I'm too smart to fall for that trick again. You're getting nothing out of me." I smiled, getting back to my old charismatic self. The entire Chasati sleepover was now far from my mind. "You know I was just enjoying this moment here. This positioning is perfect." Summer leaned down to kiss me gently.

I returned the kiss as we each took turns pulling out our best tricks, trying to prove that one of us was a better kisser than the other. Summer always won and I had no complaints. I leaned up towards her for one last kiss but Summer pulled away, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and completely dissing me.

"It's the last time you'll see it … here. With these cameras running around filming us all the time. My mom thinks I'm a virgin and I want to keep it that way."

"But we both know that's a lie Summer. You've proven that to me over and over and over--"

"I know." Summer kissed me again this time to shut me up. "But everyone doesn't have to know. Let her have her false little dreams that hasn't been a reality for years."

"Smile for the camera." I joked as I noticed that cameraman getting closer and closer to us. He had actually been there for a while, but I waited to say something until Summer was done talking … just for fun.

"Shit." She muttered, rolling off me and standing up facing the guy one-on-one. "You're not going to use that footage, right? Moolah Beach is a family show."

"Chill. They never answer." I sat up and reached for Summer, beckoning her to sit beside me. "It's cool." I comforted her, soon after adding, "that part will probably be on the DVD outtakes."

"Thanks Kyle. Thanks a lot." Summer rolled her eyes standing up once again and walking away.

I shrugged. At least I had time to put my plan into action. Operation help Chasati out..

**Brittany**

"So this is the basic plan, everyone I think we should show Chasati how much she means to us." Kyle spoke after having us all meet in this "top secret" room to talk about the pre-competition, which everyone had their underwear in a bunch over. Who cared? The only thing that mattered was the final competition and winning it.

"What do you want us to do?" My partner, Jake asked.

"Obviously, he's asking us to throw the mission." Clarke rolled his eyes. "I won't do it."

"Come on guys. She's been there for everyone. Javier's pretty cool. It's not like we're handing them the money--"

"Just the advantage." Summer cut in shaking her head. "Count me out."

"Sorry, but I have to agree with Summer. Just because Chasati _needs _something doesn't mean we should be the ones to give it to her. No one made her come here." I answered, not allowing myself to do anything that would made Javier's life easier. That bastard. Abortion my ass…

"That's really selfish Brittany and Summer. It may not be something we want to do but tables turned and Chasati was sitting here right now she'd stick her neck out for one of us in a millisecond. I'm in." Nancy declared in her sweet, but powerful voice.

"Me too." Drew chimed in. "Well … Shari … Clarke, Jake, Summer … everyone. Are you in too?"

Soon after everyone muttered their "okays" and "fines," but I could see in Summer's eyes that she had no intention of abiding by this pact and I was the only one who hadn't agreed to it. As the crowd thinned, Kyle approached me.

"I know why you really want to do this. You're into her, aren't you?"

"And I'm pretty sure you're against this idea mostly because of Javier. So what?" Kyle challenged me.

"I won't help him out, but I do want to know … what happened between you two? Is it what I think?"

"Do you think Chasati would do something like that, especially with someone like me?" Kyle wondered, turning on the charm. This guy was _too_ good.

"I guess not, but I'm going to be watching you … if something is, don't hurt her." I ordered.

"What would hurt Summer?" Kyle gave me his award-winning smile. "The girl's heart is made of stone. She has no feelings."

**Nancy **

I was getting good at losing Drew. Just that quickly and I had already landed myself a few feet away from him. I pulled on the faded gray sweatshirt that I packed with me and hid behind the hood matched with an old baseball cap.

I fought it long enough. I wanted to give in so mad, at least once while I was here.

Immediately, my eyes scanned the place and I found the corner where they were hanging out—the stoners. If caught, everyone would be thinking exactly what I used to thing … drugs are bad for you, losers do drugs … just say no and all that other commercial garbage they feed to you about getting high _after _they've already sold the product to you and gotten you addicted.

Ha. Addicted. Far away from that road, I just wanted a little high. It always calmed down my nerves, my anxiety, the overwhelming pressure to do better which had only grown since my last few years in high school and going to college. All this rationalization I was doing in my mind was insignificant. In moments, the joint would be in my hands and from there within seconds, it would be to my lips. I would inhale it slowly then let it out. My body would relax and I'd be in stoner Heaven.

The group welcomed me openly, all of whom were employees or former cast members too high to even remember my face my tomorrow. I reached my hand out for the joint. I didn't know whose lips had touched it before or why it was laying there solitary as if no one wanted it. Or maybe it was just waiting for me. I took a few puffs and felt the intoxicant rush through my system. Good, good, good. As I passed it to the next person, I heard scuffling and someone calling "Nancy! Nancy" … my name.

Quickly, or at least what felt quickly, I ducked out of the way, waiting until a little later to bail. I rushed through the deep sand, tears streaming, the faint scent of that old black and mild dancing with the fresh air of the nearby ocean.

This sucked. No high and on top of that I couldn't even keep the smell. I'd have to go shower it away and hide any trace of this new Nancy that I was too afraid to show anyone.

**Chasati **

"I should have you arrested for stalking." I announced as soon as the gym door opened. I was here at 6am like I had been nearly every morning since arriving here and suddenly I had company for the first time. This reeked of Kyle.

"You're good Chas." He smiled, turning on the treadmill beside me and walking into step with me. "This speed's a little … slow, don't you think?" He upped his level.

"I was just warming up." I explained, instantly feeling the need to be competitive. Kyle didn't retaliate, for a while, but as soon as he changed his speed to match mine, I made sure that my level was harder. Anything to make sure that I had the upper hand on this dude.

"This is stupid." Kyle muttered after an hour on the machine and got off.

"You're just a sore loser." I answered back, slowing my speed and starting the "cool down" phase.

"I didn't know we were in a competition."

"If we're not then why the hell is everyone here?" I asked. "I'm really glad you decided to back off."

"Who says I have?" Kyle challenged, looking me directly in the eyes, thus making me face him openly and honestly.

"Before you start playing the Prince Charming card, you should know I asked some other guy to be with me last night." I stated hurtfully.

"Okay, but I'm asking you to open up to me for real. Stop making everything just on a physical level.'

"I won't do that to Summer--"

"Again?" Kyle cupped me face, looking at me in a way that reminded me of that night. Before then, he didn't seem to care about it. It was just sex, but _that _night he changed.

"Don't do it. You don't know what you're getting int--"

"Don't fight it." Kyle whispered, as I felt a huge surge of energy flow through my body when his lips met mine. I fought it the entire time although I didn't fully want to.

"What if…" I argued.

"I don't care." He resumed kissing me as I just let it happen. I'd think about the consequences later.

(A/N: Next time it's the pre-competition, and the final. I'll add in the characters from other casts too.)


End file.
